


Soft Edge

by EnInkahootz



Series: Always and Forever [6]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Blood Drinking, Body Paint, Brothers, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Painting, Porn, Post-Season/Series Finale, Romance, Sibling Incest, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: In the afterlife, Elijah models nude for one of Klaus' paintings.  After Elijah grows tired of posing, Klaus decides to use Elijah's body as a canvas instead.





	Soft Edge

It was the seventh painting in Klaus’ new series, which featured a nude Elijah in various poses. Klaus had painted his brother often before they had died, but it had been a very long time since Elijah had posed for him, and never in life had he modeled nude, their love kept always clandestine and hushed, evidence forbidden. Klaus had frequently painted Elijah naked anyhow, in secret. He knew his brother’s body well and would paint him from memory. Sometimes Klaus would allow his tears to shed onto the canvas and mingle with the paint.

But now, in the afterlife, there was no shame to contend with. They were free.

“I love watching you paint, brother,” Elijah told him fondly. He was keeping his bare body in place, but his moving lips were disruptive.

“Don’t talk,” Klaus instructed, “I’m working on your face just now.”

Elijah smirked, then rearranged his facial features into the agreed upon position and kept still.

On Klaus’ canvas he created what he saw: not only Elijah’s beautiful body, not only his exquisite face, but all that he was inside, all that he radiated, and all that he meant to Klaus. With each brush stroke Klaus channeled his love for his brother.

“I think that’s enough for tonight, Niklaus,” Elijah said after a time, and he relaxed his pose. Klaus’ heart was pounding with the excitement of his creativity.

“Thank you for being such a good model,” Klaus told him without taking his eyes away from his canvas.

“Why don’t you clean up and meet me in bed?”

Klaus didn’t answer right away because he was painting.

“What?” he finally responded, “yes, in a bit.”

Elijah came up behind Klaus and Klaus felt him press to his back. Instantly and desperately, Klaus wished he was naked too so that they could be skin against skin. He put down his paintbrush. With vampire speed and without altering their positions, he stripped his clothes in an instant, then leaned back into Elijah’s body. Elijah wrapped his arms around Klaus’ chest, then caressed down his stomach and over his penis, which was soft. Elijah took it into his hand and it throbbed, responding always to his touch. Klaus gasped and wiggled his bare ass back against Elijah’s cock, which had already begun to harden.

Soon they were both erect, Elijah’s length nestled between the cheeks of Klaus’ ass as he stroked Klaus’ hardness. He pressed his lips to the side of Klaus’ throat and Klaus heard him make the softest of growls.

“Yes,” Klaus breathed, and Elijah growled again, a little louder this time, and Klaus knew his face had changed. He felt Elijah’s breath on his skin, and then his fangs, piercing the flesh and drawing a rich groan from Klaus’ lips.

Klaus could feel the pull of Elijah’s swallows. He enjoyed feeding him, satisfying him, being consumed by him. Elijah began to jerk Klaus’ cock faster and Klaus rocked his hips, feeling Elijah’s shaft pressing to his hole. Elijah’s free arm was wrapped around Klaus’ chest, his hand pressed over Klaus’ heart. Klaus covered his brother’s hand with his own.

“Elijah,” Klaus growled as he felt his own blood lust take over his face, and he raised Elijah’s inner wrist to his lips. He kissed the silky skin, then tasted it with his tongue. He savored the scent of Elijah’s blood, pumping just beneath the barrier. But then Elijah shoved his wrist eagerly against Klaus’ mouth and Klaus tore into him. Elijah’s blood tasted like home - an elusive and treasured thing. There was no taste more familiar, yet it remained the most exciting taste Klaus had ever known.

Klaus drank greedily and messily until it occurred to him to worry that the blood would drip onto his painting, which gave him an idea. With a reluctant sound, he forced himself to release Elijah’s wrist.

“Lie down on the floor, brother,” Klaus panted. Elijah pulled away from Klaus’ throat with a grunt, then turned Klaus around. He stared dreamily into his eyes, then rested his forehead against Klaus’ as they caught their breath. After a moment Elijah followed Klaus’ direction, dropping to the floor and stretching his limbs, then settling on his back. Klaus smiled down at him, admiring his form. Then Klaus turned away, lifted a clean paintbrush and carefully mixed a precise shade of light cobalt turquoise. 

Elijah’s body was a new kind of canvas, supple with slopes and bends and a flesh tint underpainting that Klaus longed to mark. He began with a single stripe that ran down the center of Elijah’s chest. Klaus moved the brush slowly, dragging the paint across Elijah’s skin. The line traveled all the way down to the patch of dark hair below Elijah’s stomach. Klaus reached for a larger brush and used it to work the turquoise paint through Elijah’s pubic hair. The color complimented Elijah’s flesh pleasingly.

Klaus took Elijah’s soft penis into his hand and Elijah drew in a sharp breath. With his silkiest brush, Klaus created blue ocean waves, shade after shade arching in a rising spiral from the base to the head of Elijah’s cock. It twitched and started to grow erect again as Klaus moved it, but Elijah swallowed audibly, and it gradually returned to its soft state. Klaus was even more careful on Elijah’s balls, but soon enough they were covered in shades of green with blended, overlapping edges.

Next Klaus mixed a deep purple. With a fluid repeated motion of his hand he created fluffy clouds that seemed to drift over Elijah’s chest. He coated a series of brushes with a variety of purples - a dark winsor violet, a shimmery ultramarine violet, a dark mauve blue, a bright cobalt violet - and wove each new shade into the clouds, then added highlights in pale silver. 

Klaus used a fresh brush of alizarin crimson red to caress Elijah’s throat. He painted across his collar bones, swept the brush along his Adam’s apple, and dotted down the sides of his neck. He worked swirls of the red into the purple clouds like vines which converged and wound around the turquoise line down the center of Elijah’s chest. 

Adding color after color, layer after layer, detail after detail, Klaus proceeded to cover Elijah’s body with an intricate design, a pure, raw vision of the complexity of their love, the profundity of their union. Elijah remained quiet throughout the process, save for soft inhales whenever a brush passed over an especially sensitive spot. 

Klaus tenderly used a small brush to create mandala-like webs around Elijah’s puckered nipples. Drifting feathers and floating geometric shapes gradually decorated Elijah’s stomach and, though the turquoise line passed through it, his belly-button became the pupil of a large eye that seemed to be smiling. 

Along Elijah’s side Klaus painted a series of falling leaves, some displaying the green shades of spring and others created with autumn colors. They appeared as though falling across the seasonal spectrum from bright green under Elijah’s armpit to oranges and reds over his hip and thigh and ultimately down to rich brown at the side of his ankle. On the other side of Elijah’s body, the colors fell in the opposite direction, brown morphing leaf by leaf to green.

The paint over the hairs on Elijah’s arms and legs created an especially appealing texture as Klaus adorned them with abstract bursts of color that curled around the rows of leaves on the sides of his legs. Klaus carefully moved Elijah’s limbs as was required and Elijah complied. Klaus was gentle painting jagged stripes onto the smooth skin of Elijah’s inner thighs. 

Though he could feel his eyes on him, Klaus was too engrossed in his work to meet Elijah’s gaze. To Klaus, painting was always a divine experience, but turning Elijah’s body into a work of art was beyond even that transcendent compendium of passions. It was more than the voice of his creativity, it was more than the baring of his soul. With his brush he proved his devotion, with his paint he worshipped Elijah’s body.

Klaus saved Elijah’s face for last. He painted a shadowy figure of a man on each cheek. He created light charcoal grey smoke that billowed across Elijah’s face, partially obscuring the figures. In the center of Elijah’s forehead, Klaus painted a yellow ochre sun, and it shed rich light in all directions. It radiated up towards Elijah’s hairline and it shone down over the smoke and the figures. It beamed across the bridge of Elijah’s nose, and Elijah closed his eyes so Klaus could paint the light gingerly over his eyelids. Klaus then added emerald green twirls that extended from the outer corners of Elijah’s eyes. On one side of his chin Klaus painted a small crescent moon with a trail of stars beside it. He worked a shade of purple through Elijah’s eyebrows. He mixed a dark shade of cadmium scarlet and painted Elijah’s lips with precision.

Klaus put the finishing touches on the canvas that was his brother’s face and body, highlighting his art with his smallest brush. He leaned back to admire his work. 

“Beautiful,” Elijah complemented him, looking down at his own body. He moved to sit up, his gaze traveling towards the mirror in the corner of Klaus’ studio, but Klaus put a hand to his chest, smearing the paint and pushing Elijah back down with a gentle dominance.

“You’re destroying your masterpiece, Niklaus.”

Klaus ran his fingertips over Elijah’s chest, mixing the colors.

“It is only a new stage of its existence,” he said with a little smile, then climbed on top of Elijah. He felt the slick of the paint as it squished between them. Klaus slid his body slowly up and down the length of Elijah’s body. Every time he passed over Elijah’s cock he lingered, rubbing his now paint-covered skin over the quickly hardening flesh. When it was fully erect, Klaus lined it up with his own hardness. Klaus worked his hands into Elijah’s hair, diffusing it with bursts of color, and kissed Elijah’s mouth, smearing the red paint, as they both began to rock their hips.

The paint was wet and thick, and their cocks glided smoothly over one another. With great effort, Klaus kept the pace slow to start. But then Elijah grabbed the back of his neck and called his name and Klaus began to thrust desperately against him. Klaus wiped at the paint on one side of Elijah’s throat, though it didn’t do much to clean it, then brought forth his fangs and broke the skin. Elijah clutched Klaus’ back and jerked hard against him, crashing their erections over and over. Klaus let some of the blood drip from his lips so that it would intermingle with the paint. He moaned around Elijah’s flesh when he felt Elijah’s fangs sink into his throat.

They drank each other in deep, rhythmic swallows synced to the motions of their hips. With their cocks against each other, trapped between their bodies and coated in wet paint, Klaus felt as though the lines that separated them were blurred. Their colors were mixed, and they were almost a singular work of art.

Klaus wasn’t sure which one of their erections started to pulse first, but suddenly they were both approaching the edge. Klaus broke their mutual bite because he needed to kiss Elijah’s mouth. They both kept their fangs out though, and they cut one another’s lips and tongues as their mouths moved against each other, as their cocks moved against each other, and then it was happening, and Klaus could sense their colors dazzling all around them as he kissed Elijah furiously, and with a final united throb of their crushed together cocks, their come spurted between their bodies and mingled amidst the paint.

In the shower afterwards, they washed each other thoroughly and made love, then climbed into bed, clean skin against clean skin, and held one another between the pure white sheets.


End file.
